fruitsbasketstoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De Tijger en Het Schaap
De Tijger en Het Schaap, Kisa en Hiro Zonder liefde geen leven en zonder leven geen liefde... "Kisa, als je nu niet opstaat gooi ik een emmer water over je heen!" riep Tsuki naar Kisa. Ze grijnsde en draaide zich met haar rug naar Tsuki. "Ik meen het" zei ze nogmaals, toen dat niet werkte nam ze het matras vast en met een enkel armbeweging tilde ze hem op en gooide Kisa eraf. "Auw!" klaagde Kisa, maar Tsuki hechtte er geen belang aan en begon zich aan te kleden. Kisa liep naar de badkamer voor Tsuki er de kans voor kreeg en deed snel twee staartjes in haar haren, een jurkje aan en poetste haar tanden. "Daag, Tsuki!" riep ze naar haar met de broek worstelende zus en sloeg de deur achter zich dicht. Ze liep snel de weg over naar de overkant van het Sohma-huis en deed de enorme garage open waar haar fiets stond. De garage was donker, vochtig en koud en het leek alsof er bijna niemand kwam. Aan de muur hing nog wat afgeschilferd behang en er stonden grote dozen met verschillende namen op van leden van de Sohma's. Kisa besteede daar haar tijd niet aan, ze wilde haar fiets en dat was momenteel het belangrijkste. Ze liep voorbij een paar motoren. Een grote herenfiets tot ze helemaal in het uiterste hoekje van de garage haar fiets zag. Ze had de witte fiets met bruin zadel zelf gespaard en ze was er trots op. Ze rolde de fiets naar buiten en bindde haar boekentas vast op de bagagedrager. ''"Hier gaan we dan" ''dacht ze en begon snel en diep te trappen op de pedalen. Na een tijdje zag ze de school voor zich. Een oud gebouw dat nog dateerde uit de 19de eeuw, en zette haar fiets weg in de daarvoor geschikte fietsenstalling. "Verdorie, slot vergeten!" bromde ze, ze was net van plan haar fiets dan maar even zo te laten staan, tot opeens Hiro naast haar stond. "Maak hem anders samen met dethumb|186px|Hiro wil dat Kisa met hem mee loopt. mijne vast" zei hij attent en tilde de fiets voor Kisa op. Hij liep naar zijn eigen fiets en bindde handig beide fietsen vast aan 1 slot. "Dankje" zei Kisa en ze staarde naar haar fietsje. "Graag gedaan, loop je samen met me mee naar de klas?" vroeg hij. Kisa knikte natuurlijk. Hij was haar beste vriend en stond altijd voor haar klaar. Ze was altijd blij als ze hem zag en hoewel ze wist dat het ook een andere reden kon hebben, dacht ze daar niet al te veel over na en bleef altijd dicht in zijn buurt. Hiro stak zijn hand uit en Kisa nam hem aan en liep mee naar het lokaal, waar hen 4 saaie lessen stonden te wachten. "Wat ga je doen na school?" vroeg Hiro aan haar. De laatste les was voorbij en ze kregen vrij voor de middagpauze. Kisa lachte, ze had niets te doen en ze wist waar dit heen ging. "Niets, en jij?" zei ze. Hiro begon rood te worden en zette zijn tas neer. "Wil je dan met mij naar het park?" "Graag!" riep Kisa iets te enthousiast en ze gaf hem een speels duwtje waardoor hij van het lage richeltje viel waar ze hun boterhammen op zaten te eten. "Oj" zei hij alleen maar, Kisa schoot onmiddelijk recht en hielp hem opstaan. "Niet nodig!" zei hij en stond eigenhandig recht en ging terug zitten alsof er niets gebeurd was. "Me niet meer laten schrikken!" lachte ze en wilde hem omhelsen, tot ze plots besefte dat hij dan zou transformeren. In plaats daarvan gaf ze hem maar een kusje op zijn wang. Hiro trok verbaasd weg en legde zijn hand op zijn wang. "Graag gedaan!" zong ze plagerig. thumb|left|203px|Hiro lachte tevreden.Hiro lachte tevreden, maar kethumb|123px|Hiro vind Hatsuharu niet leuk.ek toen onmiddelijk serieus toen hij Hatsuharu zag aankomen. Hiro vond Hatsuharu niet leuk, hij hing altijd rond Kisa en eigenlijk was hij een beetje jaloers omdat ze altijd lachte in zijn buurt. "Kom mee, Kisa. We moeten terug naar school" zei hij in een poging Kisa weg te leiden, maar Hatsuharu was er al en mengde zich vrolijk in het gesprek. "Wat zijn jullie twee hier aan het doen?" lachte hij. "Middagpauze" meldde Kisa. "We moeten nu snel terug naar school!" snauwde Hiro en trok Kisa met zich mee. "De dame opeisen? Dat is niet netjes." zei Hatsuharu sarcastisch, maar Hiro kon er niet mee lachen. "Kom nu mee" riep hij en Kisa liep onmiddelijk achter hem aan. "Schapen, altijd hetzelfde" lachte Hij nog na en ging zitten terwijl hij de twee nog nakeek. thumb|Hatsuharu "Waar was dat nou voor nodig, we zijn tien minuten te vroeg!" klaagde Kisa en ze stond nu met haar armen overeen haar voet op en neer te tikken. Hiro snoof tevreden, deels omdat hij Kisa grappig vond in die pose, deels omdat hij haar had weggelokt van Hatsuharu. "Mijn...klok staat tien minuten voor." loog hij schouderophalend. Kisa ging voor de schoolpoort zitten en zuchtte. "Je vind Hatsuharu niet leuk eh?" constateerde ze, ze wist het gewoon en intuitie lichtte op in haar ogen. Hiro knikte en ze lachte. "Je vind me leuk eh?!" lachte ze en porde hem in zijn zij. "Meer dan leuk eigenlijk" fluisterde hij, zonder de bedoeling dat het hoorbaar was. Kisa had hem gehoord en lachte zo vrolijk, ze stond recht en begon op en neer te springen terwijl ze pirouttes draaide. "Jeeej, je geeft het toe!! Ik vind jou ook leuk!!" giechelde ze en ze kuste Hiro...op de mond. Hiro trok grote ogen en knuffelde haar. Slecht idee want zij werd een tijger en hij een schaap. ''"Goed gedaan hoor!" ''dacht Kisa en lokte hem mee naar een plek waar ze rustig konden terug transformeren. ''"Gelukkig nemen we altijd extra kleren mee" ''dacht Hiro en hij zag hoe de tijger-versie van Kisa met haar snuit haar reserve jurk eruit haalde. ''"Wat zijn we toch rare persoonlijkheden!" ''dacht hij. thumb|left|262px|De tijger en Het Schaap.